1Sentence: UraIchi
by Trumpet-Geek
Summary: /M for a reason/ -UraIchi- A practice for focus. Fifty sentences, each based on a different prompt word.
1. Gamma set

**1Sentence: UraIchi**

_By:_ TG

-

-

_Author's Notes:_ I have recently been into UraIchi, and so as an exercise I decided to do a 1sentence set from LJ. If you can't figure it out, 1sentence gives sets of 50 words, and you have to write a sentence based on those words using a pairing of your choice. **Please read author's note below.**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Bleach.

_Warnings:_ Some of the sentences are M rated, which is why this little…drabble? is rated M.

* * *

-

-

1. Ring – Orihime stared at the ring in her palm with watering eyes, Kurosaki-kun's voice ringing through her head, saying "I'm sorry."

2. Hero -Urahara Kisuke knew most people saw the younger Kurosaki as a hero; he was the only one, however, who knew that, despite all the kid had seen and done, he was still just that: a kid.

3. Memory –Ichigo knew that every time he'd another one of _those_ nightmares, he could just stagger into Kisuke's room and everything would be okay again.

4. Box –Ichigo might be in love with Kisuke, but that didn't mean the older man could use him as a box-mover and not pay him.

5. Run –"I've decided to stop running, Kisuke," Ichigo mumbled as he straddled the older man's lap and kissed him clumsily.

6. Hurricane –As Ichigo rocked back into his lover, sweat dripping down his body and that familiar coil in his abdomen tightening, he thought that there was nothing in the world as intense as this.

7. Wings –Kisuke knew he was nowhere near the man Ichigo thought he was, but those thoughts flew from his mind every time Ichigo took him to Heaven.

8. Cold –Even though Inoue put on a smile for them whenever she saw Kurosaki-kun and Urahara-san together, inside, she just felt cold and empty.

9. Red –It would be useless for him to sit around and worry, because he _knew_ that Ichigo would come back to him safe and sound; he just had to.

10. Drink –Isshin thought, as he raised his sake glass to meet Urahara's in a toast, that there was something different and new and unattainable in the blonde's eyes and he promised himself he would find out what the blonde was hiding.

11. Midnight –Isshin pretended he couldn't hear his son sneaking back into his bedroom every night, but that didn't make him any less curious and concerned.

12. Temptation –Every time Ichigo said his name in _that voice_, brown eyes half-lidded, his hips bucking for friction, it was like sin itself.

13. View –Kisuke could always appreciate the sight of a blushing Ichigo, freshly showered and clutching a loose towel around his waist.

14. Music –Isshin had to face the music sooner or later; his little boy was growing up and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

15. Silk –Ichigo couldn't keep in his moan as his lover kissed him, the piece of chocolate bar passing from the blonde's hot mouth into Ichigo's, melting like silk on his tongue.

16. Cover –As Ichigo dove to avoid a Bala blast, his thoughts momentarily turned to the blonde man waiting for him at home and he smiled.

17. Promise –Kisuke knew that every look, every glance that his old friend had given him was an individual promise of pain if Kisuke _ever_ hurt Ichigo; Kisuke would just gaze back at him evenly, silently promising 'I won't.'

18. Dream –The real thing was better than any fantasy, Ichigo thought as he arched at the hand stroking his cock.

19. Candles –Kisuke plastered one of his infamous fake smiles on his face as he watched Yuzu-chan decorate Ichigo's birthday cake with candles; it only reminded him of one of the many reasons why they shouldn't be together.

20. Talent –Ichigo smirked at the sounds coming out of his lover's mouth as he deep throated him; who knew he had such natural talent?

21. Silence –Kisuke stared at Abarai and barely managed to ask, "What do you mean, he didn't make it;"the only answer he got in return was silence.

22. Journey –Ichigo had come too far to be deterred now, so he reached up, brushed a lock of blonde hair away from a stubbly face, and closed the distance between their lips.

23. Fire –Fire, Kisuke thought, was the perfect word to describe Ichigo; the determined personality, the strength in those coiled muscles, the look in those brown eyes as they rocked against each other, and (the blonde smirked) the hair.

24. Strength –Ichigo had the physical strength to keep moving forward and Urahara had the emotional strength to hold Ichigo up when his body can't move any longer; that's why Isshin has to admit that his best friend is good enough for his only son.

25. Mask –Ichigo's mask crumbles every time he sets foot in the Shoten and he refuses to admit to himself that only Kisuke can do that to him.

26. Ice –Ever since the Pineapple found out about his and Kisuke's relationship, he's gotten the cold shoulder and he doesn't fucking understand why.

27. Fall –All his life he's always been taught that it hurts when you fall but you have to just pick yourself back up and keep on going; but now he has a certain Substitute Shinigami who will pick him back up and kiss his wounds.

28. Forgotten –When he saw Ichigo's angry face, he realized he had forgotten their anniversary; the blonde just put a hand behind his head and laughed like a madman as he ran from the angry teen, shouting "I didn't realize you were such a romantic, Kurosaki-kun!"

29. Dance –Kisuke often encouraged Ichigo to do normal teenager things even when the redhead didn't want to; he smiled as he whispered "Have fun at prom, Ichigo" into his ear in such a way as to make sure the kid would be thinking of nothing but him all night long.

30. Body –Ichigo knew that when Kisuke muttered "you're beautiful," he didn't just mean his body.

31. Sacred –Kisuke knows he's betraying his best friend's trust by fucking his only son, but no matter how hard he tries, when he hears Ichigo beg for more while writhing underneath him, he finds that can't stop.

32. Farewells –Kisuke figured the whole point of reincarnation was never having to say goodbye.

33. World –Ichigo's favorite place in any world is sitting on the roof of the Shoten with Kisuke; it always brings the kind of inner peace he never thought he'd have.

34. Formal –Byakuya knew that the orange-haired brat had a certain disregard for formalities (his eye twitches every time Kurosaki calls him by his first name), but the way he looked at Urahara made him wonder if something else was going on behind the scenes.

35. Fever –Kisuke fed Ichigo another spoonful of chicken noodle soup and tried to ignore the half-lidded brown eyes dreamily watching his every movement as he replaced the cold compress on the teenager's forehead.

36. Laugh –Ichigo was still pissed about the first time he'd tried to top and Kisuke had laughed at him; well, the blonde would just have to deal with no sex for a week.

37. Lies –He could never lie to Kisuke; that damned man knew _everything._

38. Forever –Kisuke wishes that forever existed for people like them; they would always be off fighting _some_ kind of evil and there was no guarantee that they would both come out unscathed.

39. Overwhelmed –Kisuke never thought he could feel this intensely toward his best friend's son; his chest constricted every time he caught sight of Ichigo's soft orange hair and he knew it was love.

40. Whisper –Ichigo lay there panting in the after-glow, enjoying the feel of Kisuke's warm breath ghosting over his collarbone, whispering nonsense words of love.

41. Wait – Kisuke knows about Ichigo's feelings; now he just has to play the waiting game.

42. Talk –Despite what others think, Ichigo loves staying up to all hours of the night talking; he'll never admit it, though.

43. Search –Kisuke's hands fumbled inside the drawer for the bottle, the writhing form below him, panting and slick with sweat, distracted him and the breathy "please" wiped his mind clean, the lube forgotten.

44. Hope –The moment Kisuke heard about the car accident, he'd rushed to the Clinic as quickly as he could; as soon as he got there and saw the prone figure with orange tufts sticking up from the bandages, he knew he could only hope for the best.

45. Eclipse –Ichigo secretly hates when that green and white striped hate eclipses Kisuke's beautiful gray eyes; this is why he always takes it off before kissing him.

46. Gravity –Whenever Orihime thought about Kurosaki-kun and how he doesn't love her, her heart felt weighed down with the gravity of knowledge and unrequited love.

47. Highway –Ichigo had never returned Inoue's feelings for him, but as he watched her walk away, it felt like a stretch of highway was between them and no bridge could ever connect them again and he couldn't help but wonder where he'd gone wrong.

48. Unknown –When Kisuke asked him to give a chance, Ichigo felt like he was taking a 'trust fall' that he could never recover from, but now he wouldn't trade it for anything on any world.

49. Lock –When he felt Ichigo's fingers tentatively lock together around the back of his neck, playing with the short blonde hairs there as they kissed, he knew that he wouldn't only ever want Ichigo.

50. Breathe –As cliché as it sounds, when Ichigo is around Kisuke can't breathe, but when the boy isn't by his side, it feels like he is dying.

-

-

_Author's Note:_ If you like a sentence and wish to base a story off of it, please ASK ME FIRST and don't forget to credit me for the idea.

* * *

TG © June 2008


	2. Alpha set

1Sentence: UraIchi

By: TG

-

-

-

_Author's Note:_ Got bored and felt like I should be doing some more of these… I'm also planning on doing them for GrimmIchi once I'm done with the complete set.

This took me a while… It's harder to come up with fifty other scenarios after I did the first set.

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own Bleach

_Warnings:_ Some sentences rated M.

* * *

-

-

-

1. Comfort –Ichigo breathed in the steam coming out of the cup of tea Kisuke had handed him, leaning back on the cushioned chair as they sat on the blonde's back porch; he saw his lover looking at him over the rim of his cup and a feeling of peace washed over him.

2. Kiss –Kisuke loved how even the most chaste kiss from a certain orange-haired Substitute could make his insides burn and his head swim.

3. Soft –Even though Kisuke knows Ichigo inside and out, he's still pleasantly surprised every time he watches the younger man look at his little sisters with such tenderness and love.

4. Pain – Ichigo thought he knew what pain was after he'd lost his mother; however, Kisuke's retreating back and words of rejection created a whole new definition.

5. Potatoes – Here he was, at the 24/7 grocery story, searching for French fries because a certain blonde-haired former Shinigami wouldn't stop _whining_ about not having enough potatoes in his diet…what the fuck?

6. Rain –Yeah, Ichigo used to hate the rain, but that was before Kisuke waltzed into his life with an umbrella and an outstretched hand.

7. Chocolate –Kisuke's eyes grew as big as saucers and he tried not to laugh when he realized the orange-haired brat was actually choking on chocolate; "Just let it melt, Kurosaki-kuuun!"

8. Happiness –'So, this is what happiness is?' Ichigo thought from his resting place in Kisuke's arms; he let the warmth from the other naked body seep into his own and allowed it to lull him to sleep –his first sleep in a very long while without nightmares.

9. Telephone –It was like a game of fucking Telephone; suddenly everyone thought they knew about him and Kisuke, but no one knew the truth.

10. Ears –He could feel them staring, hear their whispers, and he knew they were talking about him being gay; he almost wished Kisuke was here with him to make a joke out of it.

11. Name –Ichigo hated his name, but when he heard it roll off of his lover's lips in mid-coitus, he couldn't help but moan and beg for more.

12. Sensual –Kisuke loved it when Ichigo came to visit him right after school; his mouth always watered at the sight of him in his school uniform -seriously, did the kid know how damn sexy he looked?

13. Death – Kisuke thought he could handle dying –sometimes he felt so old that he no longer fit in amongst the living; but when Ichigo was born to his best friend, he felt the power in that tiny bundle and their eyes connected, he knew that this was going to be one special young man.

14. Sex –They didn't understand; it wasn't about the sex (though it was great), it was about how they stayed up all night talking on Kisuke's bed, how they sat on the back porch and drank tea, how one kiss from the teen could send him tumbling into the abyss, how they sometimes laid naked together and just soaked in each other's presence; no, it wasn't about sex, it was about love.

15. Touch –If only Inoue could reach out just a bit further, then maybe could stop him from making this mistake.

16. Weakness –"No," Ichigo mumbled, crossing his arms; Kisuke grinned and ran a finger down the back of Ichigo's neck, enjoying the teen's shiver.

17. Tears –Ichigo trembled with pain, tears running down his cheeks unconsciously as he tried to staunch the blood pouring out of the sword wound in his stomach and the gashes across his temple and neck; he raised a shaking hand to knock on Kisuke's door, hoping to gain sanctuary so he could heal, but the door creaked open and his lover stood behind it, smiling faintly and reaching out to brush away the pain.

18. Speed –No matter how fast he moved, he couldn't seem to reach his lover in time; instead, he watched in growing horror as Grimmjow pulled his sword roughly from Ichigo's chest, blood painting the grass a dark burgundy.

19. Wind –Isshin sighed softly as he watched his son pad through the room without realizing he was there –it was well after midnight; Isshin could feel the winds of change blowing his direction, but he wasn't sure that he was going to like the outcome.

20. Freedom –Ichigo sighed; he was an old man now, 89, and he would never admit how relieved he was to die and be re-united with Kisuke again, especially not to Rukia who was looking at him with bright, shining eyes as though she had waited a long time for this day to come; he nodded and the soul purification process began.

21. Life –The definition of life is more of an opinion –some insist that you need to be alive to have life, but as Ichigo looks at Kisuke and his twinkling gray eyes and retarded smile, he knows that that particular definition is false.

22. Jealousy –Ichigo cried as he held Kisuke's head in his lap, pleading for the mercurial eyes to open again; he had known Renji was jealous, but he hadn't thought that it would come to this.

23. Hands –As talented, smooth hands paint his chest and abs with soft caresses, Ichigo is allowed to think, for just a moment, that he is a normal teenage boy and that he isn't about to fight in a war to save the human world.

24. Taste –As he kissed her, he realized that her kisses tasted like desperation; he wished he was kissing Kisuke instead, but for now Inoue would make a good substitute.

25. Devotion –Kisuke knew that Ichigo could leave him whenever he wanted –the teen was young, after all, and he didn't expect him to stick around forever with an old man such as himself; however, Kisuke knew that he would devote himself to Ichigo for the rest of his living days and there was no getting around it.

26. Forever –Hiyori never told Ichigo she had known Kisuke in his younger days; she knew his face would light up and he would demand stories and the jealousy would kill her.

27. Blood –The blood dripped down Tensa Zangetsu, and somewhere within his own mind, Ichigo howled out his loss and prepared to personally tear his Hollow limb from limb.

28. Sickness –Ichigo was like a sickness he couldn't get rid of; no matter how hard he tried not to touch him and no matter how often he told himself that it was wrong, that it was sick, he couldn't stop it, couldn't cure it, and he knew Ichigo was killing him as much as saving him.

29. Melody –Ichigo wanted to smack Kisuke for walking around the Shoten humming that ridiculous song that he couldn't remember the name of…seriously, it was stuck in his head now and the bastard was going to pay.

30. Star –His fucked-up life was like a damn fucking soap opera, and he had the leading role.

31. Home –For the longest time, Kisuke had troubles telling where home was –the human world, or Soul Society? –but ever since Ichigo stepped into his life (more like ran him over with a mack truck), he knew that wherever the boy would go, he'd follow.

32. Confusion –The emotion shone strongly in the chocolate brown eyes staring up into his own; Ichigo simply couldn't understand that someone other than his family loved him, all of him, with all his beauty, all his intelligence, all his caring, and especially all his flaws –to Kisuke, though, he was flawless.

33. Fear –The fear of losing his son forever weighed on his mind like an anvil as he saw Ichigo off to Soul Society; he only wondered what his long-time friend could be thinking underneath that ridiculous green and white hat.

34. Lightning/Thunder –Ichigo watched as Yuzu burrowed closer to his side to get away from the lightning and thunder and the loud sound of the pouring rain; he could feel his lover's eyes on him, watching him as he did his best to comfort his little sister and he thought that maybe he could detect a hint of pride in that burning stare.

35. Bonds –'They had been through the war together, seen things that would cause others to piss their pants; of course it would be natural for them to gravitate toward one another,' Isshin thought grimly, trying to convince himself that he didn't care that his son was fucking his best friend.

36. Market –He might not have known what he and Kisuke were at the moment (boyfriends? fuck-buddies?), but he did know that he wasn't on the market and wondered why all these girls all of a sudden thought he was; what, did he have 'available' stamped on his freakin' forehead?

37. Technology –Kisuke might be a veritable genius when it comes to creating and manufacturing things that are a danger to all of society, but his _real_ area of expertise was –Ichigo moaned as a hand snaked down his chest.

38. Gift –Every smile, every lift of his lips that Ichigo directed at him was like a gift, and he treasured every single one.

39. Smile –Ichigo could feel the curve of his lover's lips through their kisses –it made kissing Kisuke all the sweeter.

40. Innocence –Urahara smiled as he and Isshin watched five-year-old Ichigo smash a couple of plastic trucks together; he felt a strange pride and protectiveness well up inside him at the beautiful little boy in front of him.

41. Completion –Kisuke has existed his entire life without Ichigo and he knows he can continue to live without him…but that doesn't mean he wants to.

42. Clouds –Ichigo loved the days when he and Kisuke could just lay down on a grassy hill and watch the clouds float lazily over the sun; it gave them both a feeling of peace that had been absent since the War.

43. Sky –Every time Ichigo looked up at the sky, he could feel Masaki's eyes on him; he wondered if she would approve of his relationship with Kisuke.

44. Heaven –Kisuke moaned wantonly as Ichigo took him to Heaven again, pounding into him over and over again with those half-lidded chocolate eyes staring down at him.

45. Hell –Rukia wondered if Kisuke was willing to go to Hell to compensate for all the sins he's committed.

46. Sun –Ichigo reminded him of the sun; Kisuke felt burned by his anger, consumed by his passion, bathed in his devotion, and he couldn't seem to get enough…perhaps one day he would wake up to find he had cancer and everyone knows there's no cure for that.

47. Moon –Kisuke was many things; he was mysterious, he was beautiful, he was all-consuming, and he had a dark side to him that, even though Ichigo should feel repelled by it, he felt attracted to.

48. Waves –'I love him;' the realization crashed into him in undulating waves of surprise and strangely enough, guilt; he decided right then that he would never say this aloud to Ichigo –why would the teen ever want to be with an old man like him, anyway?

49. Hair –The Kurosaki teen would never admit this to _anyone_…_**ever**_…but he loved how Kisuke's stubble felt as he rubbed his cheek against Ichigo's.

50. Supernova –Ichigo couldn't believe what he'd heard and the emotions exploded within him and he wrestled with them until he was completely emptied of anything but shock; Urahara, dead?

* * *

TG © July 2008


	3. Beta set

1Sentence: UraIchi

_By:_ TG

-

-

-

_Author's Note:_ Another set, finally. Some sentences suck. Some sentences are grammatically incorrect. I don't really care.

_Warnings:_ Some sentences rated M.

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own Bleach.

-

-

-

1. Walking –Ichigo kept his head down and walked a little faster through the hallway; it was getting easier every day to ignore the stares and the gay jokes that everyone seemed to enjoy taunting him with.

2. Waltz –They danced around each other in a delicate three-step pattern that only they understood; Kisuke thought it was better this way.

3. Wishes –There were a lot of things Ichigo wished he had, but only one thing that he needed.

4. Wonder –The snow was beautiful in Ichigo's fiery orange hair; Kisuke smiled and ran his fingers through it and down over Ichigo's eyelids and cheekbones in a pleasant caress, marveling in silence as Ichigo's soft brown eyes opened and winkled up at him.

5. Worry –Isshin would never admit it, but he often worried that his son's relationship with his best friend would damage them both in the end.

6. Whimsy –To Karin, Urahara was a dream come true; her brother had always been sulky and angry at the world, but that blonde had come into his life and even Yuzu was beginning to notice that Ichigo was smiling more.

7. Waste/Wasteland –Ichigo sat in his cold, cement cell and stared up at the endless moon and white sands of Hueco Mundo, like he did every day since his capture, fighting off depression and loneliness and thinking about his home, his family, his friends, and a certain blonde ex-Shinigami that he would probably never see again.

8. Whiskey and rum –It wasn't hard to drown out the memories of time spent together when Kisuke was alone, his two 'best friends' in each hand.

9. War –War is a natural occurrence in the world among the human species; Ichigo could hardly believe that the carnage he'd seen, the dead bodies oozing life-blood as they whispered their dying wishes into his ear was normal or natural.

10. Weddings –As he watched Inoue walk down the aisle, he was hit with a deep pang of longing; he and Kisuke would never be able to share something like this just because they were gay, and it wasn't fair.

11. Birthday – Urahara really wished he had a known birthday so he could receive his birthday spankings; he was almost two centuries old now, Ichigo would have a lot to make up for.

12. Blessing –Ichigo angrily stuffed more clothes into his suitcase before clasping it violently shut; he didn't need his father's approval anymore, damnit, he was old enough to make his own decisions and he couldn't help who he loved in any case.

13. Bias –Isshin watched as Kisuke stared at Ichigo's ass as his child walked away; he may be biased, but from the look on his best friend's face, his son was damn sexy.

14. Burning –Ichigo's eyes closed as Kisuke stroked his prostate, and Kisuke found himself wishing they would open again so he could see that burning, white-hot desire directed at him.

15. Breathing –Kisuke wished everyday that Ichigo was still his, that he could wake up every morning to that fiery orange hair and those sweet kisses; but what he wished for most of all was that Ichigo was still breathing.

16. Breaking –As he watched Ichigo lose to his inner demon, struggling, screaming, crying out, he knew that his lover was breaking apart at the seams and he wondered if he would be able to put him back together again this time.

17. Belief –Yuzu fervently believed that Ichigo had found his soulmate and she thanked this mystery person every day for making her Ichi-nii smile again.

18. Balloon –As Ichigo felt the last vestiges of consciousness float away, his darkening vision was suddenly flooded with blonde and he tried to reach up to touch his savior, but his limbs quit working and he sagged into warm, strong arms.

19. Balcony –Ichigo stood on his balcony and looked out at the moon, thinking back on the days when he and Kisuke had been in love; he wished he'd never walked away from Kisuke that night, but his nature wouldn't allow him to apologize and so they would continue in this vicious circle of misery until the end of time.

20. Bane –The Substitute Shinigami was nothing but an irritation to his plans, but Aizen finally found a way to destroy him; the answer rested with a certain blonde haired ex-Shinigami who was frequenting the Kurosaki household more often these days.

21. Quiet –Kisuke was used to a relatively quiet Shoten; he'd always sit back in the afternoon and savor his tea in the emptiness, but then Ichigo came along with his loud hair and loud mouth and loud attitude and Kisuke found that he didn't really miss the quiet.

22. Quirks –The corner of Ichigo's mouth lifted in a knowing smirk and Kisuke felt his legs turn to butter and his mouth go dry.

23. Question–"The issue, my dear Ichigo-chan, is that I want to fuck you up against the wall and you are doing homework, so which is it going to be?" the blonde sang, enjoying the way his lover's cheeks colored an attractive crimson.

24. Quarrel –Secretly, Ichigo loved bickering with his blonde lover; the sharp retort on the blonde's tongue always reminded him of other things that tongue could do just as well, if not better.

25. Quitting –Every time Kisuke thought about stopping their relationship, Ichigo would smile and pull him right back in again.

26. Jump –Kisuke grinned and stalked slowly toward his prey; he heard Ichigo's heart rate jump and his breath hitch and new that he'd captured his quarry.

27. Jester –Keigo thought he was being funny when he asked why Ichigo never seemed to pay attention to girls; he didn't expect to get the answer that the orange-haired teen gave him.

28. Jousting –Ichigo grumbled, adjusting his (very uncomfortable) dress; Urahara was across from him in his little knight outfit, grinning and looking as though he expected a token or something; he would never let his boyfriend drag him to another renaissance festival ever again.

29. Jewel –The love that Inoue insisted on pouring into him was like a dirtied diamond; to most, her love appeared pure, but to him, it was tainted with desperation and a longing for something she knew she could never have.

30. Just –Urahara stood rooted to the spot in shock, staring at where his lover and friend lay slaughtered at Tousen's hand; justice, indeed.

31. Smirk –The tiny lift of the lips was all the warning Kisuke had before he was swallowed whole, the throat working around him relaxing to take him deeper, and his mind was wiped blank with burning pleasure.

32. Sorrow –"I don't know who I am anymore, Kisuke," Ichigo whispered against the pale skin of his lover's neck; "I know who you are, and I won't lose you, I promise," Kisuke mumbled back before capturing the younger man's lips in a slow, sad caress.

33. Stupidity –Ishida snorted and leveled the blushing and stammering orange-haired Substitute with an incredulous stare; "Are you saying you honestly thought we wouldn't notice your blatantly obvious reiatsu hanging around the Urahara Shoten?"

34. Serenade –Kisuke stopped outside Ichigo's window like he did every night and listened to the sounds of Ichigo's and Inoue's love-making; hearing Ichigo sigh in pleasure that he was receiving from someone else killed him a little more inside every night.

35. Sarcasm –It dripped off his tongue so easily that his friends couldn't tell if he was actually dating Urahara Kisuke or if he was just being sarcastic.

36. Sordid –"This _isn't_ wrong, Kisuke; what we're doing _isn't_ wrong," Ichigo whispered to himself as he lay in his bed, wiping away the tears that had sprung to his eyes.

37. Soliloquy –"…and that doesn't mean that you're allowed to fuck me whenever you want," Ichigo finished his speech, sucking in a long-needed breath; he looked around and realized he was alone…his eyebrow twitched and he stalked off to find and brutally murder his lover.

38. Sojourn –"Ichigo, at least take a coat, it's raining buckets outside," Kisuke muttered, his eyes cast down as he watched Ichigo walk out the door.

39. Share –Kisuke made a crack to Yoruichi about how she couldn't borrow him for training because he doesn't share his property and Ichigo smacked him upside the head, flushing bright red.

40. Solitary –This confinement he put himself through –turning away his friends, tuning out his family –it worried Kisuke sometimes, but then he thought about what Ichigo had gone through in the war and he kind of understood the need for being alone.

41. Nowhere –Ichigo floated around the void in his mind where his Hollow lived, wishing that the inverted menace would let him out, wishing that he was strong enough to overcome his Hollow, wishing that the Hollow wasn't using his body to hurt and defile the one he loved.

42. Neutral –When Ichigo told Ishida about his relationship, he was thankful the black-haired boy's face remained impassive upon hearing the news; it had been so hard to see the shock and defeat sweep across everyone else's.

43. Nuance –Isshin knew his son wouldn't tell him every detail of his relationship with his best friend, but he also knew that he could trust his son's judgment; even though Ichigo liked to keep secrets, Isshin knew his son was a good man, and he thanked Masaki every day for him.

44. Near –Inoue knew, from the minute details of their interactions, that he would never be hers; his smiles, his looks, his touches were always so distant, like he was always looking over her head, searching for someone she couldn't seem to be no matter how hard she tried.

45. Natural –"Don't worry son, Daddy will be here to keep all the perverted old men from raping you!"

46. Horizon –Every morning the sun rises on a brand new day; he was just glad that he could share every single one with a certain red-haired Substitute.

47. Valiant –Ichigo may be brave and courageous and all that, but sometimes Kisuke wished the kid would grow a brain, too; maybe then he wouldn't have to worry so much.

48. Virtuous –"Oh Ichi-chan, come look at this magazine I bought for us to look at together," Kisuke sang, thrusting the magazine under Ichigo's nose; the orange-haired man spluttered and blushed and refused to look at the two naked men on the cover –his embarrassment was adorable.

49. Victory –Victory meant nothing if Kisuke wasn't there to share it with him.

50. Defeat –He knew he'd lost the war with his classmates the moment he lowered his eyes to the floor under their degrading taunts.

* * *

**If you like an idea and want to borrow it, you must have my permission first.**

-

TG © October 2008


	4. Epsilon set

1Sentence: UraIchi

_By:_ TG

-

-

-

_Author's Note:_ I understand that some sentences don't really look like sentences or make sense and I am perfectly okay with that. Now that you know, you don't have to waste your time commenting about it 

_Warnings:_ Some sentences rated M.

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own Bleach.

-

-

-

1. Motion –Kisuke knew that the direction their relationship was headed in was potentially dangerous and he almost wished he had the courage _not _to tell Ichigo his feelings, the guts to _dis_connect, the nerve to disregard the roaring lion in his chest every time he saw that orange hair.

2. Cool –Sometimes Ichigo wished he could be as cool and collected as Kisuke appeared to be; the man could shield his emotions so well that the teen couldn't help but be insecure.

3. Young –Sometimes Ichigo wished he could be as young and carefree as his classmates were; more and more he found that he couldn't relate to their teenage troubles and his heart became a little heavier at the loss of his own teenage-hood.

4. Last –Kisuke found he had a very long list of wrongs he had done to people; Ichigo's name appeared quite frequently, but he was in the process of making it up to the teen if it was the last thing he did; even if it did take the rest of his life, it would be a very pleasurable servitude.

5. Wrong –"Wrong, Kurosaki-kun…_you _are the one who's about to be fucked," Kisuke said smirking as Ichigo's mouth dropped open.

6. Gentle –The gentle fingers trialing down his sides belied the angry act of the rape; tears leaked out of Ichigo's eyes as he laid back and tried to pretend it was Kisuke.

7. One –Inoue had wished, once upon a time, that she could be Kurosaki-kun's number one.

8. Thousand –No matter how many times they had sex together, Orihime knew it would never matter to Ichigo as much as it mattered to her.

9. King –Every time the hollow inside pounds into him, he pictures Kisuke's cool, grey eyes and pretends it's him.

10. Learn – "I don't know, Kisuke…my son isn't the brightest crayon in the box," Isshin muttered when Kisuke told him about Ichigo leading the assault on Las Noches; the blonde had to stifle a laugh, for he knew that the teen happened to be a _very_ quick learner.

11. Blur –Tatsuki stared at the man who had once cried at even the lightest punch and wondered how he had transformed from that to the man who was currently standing on his own doorstep and kissing a tall blonde man like he was drowning.

12. Wait –Ichigo hesitated, but when he looked into the cool grey eyes, he knew he couldn't wait; "I'm sorry, Inoue, but I can't…please understand."

13. Change –"You have to be the change you wish to see in the world;" well, Ichigo was tired of waiting for the world to notice him.

14. Command –"Come on, Kisuke, fuck me already," Ichigo cried as he threw his head back against the pillows, writhing against the fingers twisting his nipples.

15. Hold –Today was the day…five years ago today Ichigo had been put in the ground, buried next to his mother, and as Kisuke made the trek to his lover's grave he met up with the rest of Ichigo's family; it felt so natural to take Yuzu's hand in his that he didn't even think about it until her brown eyes, so much like her brother's, turned up and she smiled that shaky smile at him.

16. Need –The unbearable need to kill Aizen for murdering his lover sang through his veins at every thrust, jab, parry, and block of his blade.

17. Vision –Ichigo's vision became fuzzy as the sword was yanked out of the wound in his abdomen; his wide, glazed brown eyes fixed on a point somewhere in the distance as his knees hit the floor and the warm memory of a smile, twinkling grey eyes, and soft blonde hair filled his mind as his body went slack.

18. Attention –"Attention please; Kurosaki, come to the office, your father is trying to hand out condoms to the secretary again;" Ichigo's jaw dropped.

19. Soul –Ichigo rolled his eyes as one of his classmates preached to him about his soul going to heaven; he _knew_ where souls went when they died, and he could hardly wait to meet Kisuke's up there to fall in love all over again.

20. Picture –It might've been faded from years of sun exposure, but one could clearly make out a redheaded teenager's arms wrapped around a taller blonde's waist and the warm emanating from the older man's face as they stood in the fading sunlight, untouched by time.

21. Fool –Kisuke might have been a fool, but at least he was a fool who got really good sex.

22. Mad –Kisuke knew, as he watched his lover walk away from him, that he'd made a huge mistake in letting him go.

23. Child –The redhead had forgotten how much of a child Kisuke could be when he didn't get his way; that petulant lower lip sticking out _was_ rather cute, though…

24. Now –It was a demand that Ichigo often wailed during their lovemaking; one Kisuke knew he would always, forever and ever, comply to.

25. Shadow –Ichigo loves his grey, sorrowful eyes, the lips that felt as though they were made for his, the shape of his hands as they run down his sides, his delicious chest, but most of all, he loves the five o'clock shadow that graces his lover's face.

26. Goodbye –There were a few words Ichigo knew he would never have to say to Kisuke; goodbye being chief among them.

27. Hide –He hated how the blonde could always hide behind that green and white striped hat of his while he always had to wear his heart on his sleeve.

28. Fortune –Isshin knew he was fortunate for having a son who wasn't doing drugs and getting girls pregnant, no matter how much he wanted a grandchild, but he really wished his son would tell him before staying out all night to kill hollows; really, does Ichigo think he doesn't worry just because he acts psycho half of the time?!

29. Safe –Ichigo was mortified…no, mortified wasn't a strong enough adjective to describe how it felt to have your demon of a father scream shit _while at school_ about having safe sex with your lover who happens to be a male _and_ centuries older than you; right about now, Ichigo is thinking wondering how long it takes to die of overdose.

30. Ghost –As he felt Ichigo's fingers ghost over his sides and slide around his waist to caress the small of his back, he knew he'd made the right choice

31. Book –Ichigo flipped another page of Macbeth and pretended he couldn't see Kisuke's pouting from over the top of it about not getting enough attention.

32. Eye – Ichigo examined himself in the mirror, fingers tracing scars leftover from old battles; Kisuke came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's naked waist, muttering something about having an eye for beauty.

33. Never –"You never know, Kurosaki-kun, it could turn out alright if you just ask them," Inoue chirped, oblivious to the fact that they were talking about his gay relationship with Urahara Kisuke and not her, as she had thought.

34. Sing –Kisuke couldn't wait to have Ichigo singing underneath him again…or on top, whichever the redhead preferred.

35. Sudden –Ichigo was busy staring out the window when a sudden crash interrupted his staring session; Kisuke had just tried to jump through his window, only to find it closed…what a moron.

36. Stop –Ichigo will time to stop as he watched Rukia fall, a sword sticking out of her gut; across the main room in Las Noches, he felt his lover's eyes on him as he fell to his knees to try to keep her alive.

37. Time –As Ichigo has known from reading the Cavalier poets like Ben Jonson, time is an enemy that cannot be overcome; he is reminded every day of this as he watches Yuzu fight her cancer, swallowed up in her hospital bed.

38. Wash –As Ichigo stood in Kisuke's shower, washing the dried blood leftover from his most recent battle, he felt a pair of warm arms sting across his chest and he felt his tense muscles relax almost instantly.

39. Torn –Isshin didn't know what to say, possibly for the first time in his life, as his only son stared up at him through his bangs, eyes daring him to deny what he'd just said; should he allow his son to date his best friend?

40. History –Their history was one for the books, Ichigo thought as he stared at the ceiling from his hospital bed; he was old, almost 90 years, and he could hardly wait to see Kisuke again; Ichigo smiled and closed his eyes for the last time.

41. Power –Ichigo knew he went on a power trip when he topped, but he couldn't help it; he loved making Kisuke squirm and writhe and moan and beg and…well, you get the idea.

42. Bother –"Oh my fucking God, can't we get some fucking privacy," Ichigo yelled, trying to cover himself up against his sisters' gazes while Kisuke chuckled at him as if the situation was actually funny.

43. God –Aizen fancied himself a god, but it wasn't _his_ name Ichigo was calling out as he and his lover rocked against each other.

44. Wall –Ichigo was rather glad walls couldn't talk; he was pretty sure the story the walls (not to mention the kitchen counter, the shower, the bed, the living room floor, the basement, and almost every other flat surface of the house) had to tell would traumatize Ururu, Jinta, and Tessai for life.

45. Naked –Ichigo's favorite time of day is sunset, when he and Kisuke would lounge on the Shoten's roof, drinking iced tea and enjoying each other's silence; it's at that time of day that Ichigo finally understands why Kisuke's walls have been ripped down and his soul bared for him to see.

46. Drive –As the blonde shop owner drove the teen back with a forceful swipe of Benihime, he secretly reveled in the slow, hot burn of those brown eyes as resolve started to creep into the teen's entire being and he smirked; this kid might have what it takes after all.

47. Harm –His father, in rare fits of sanity, often told him to guard his heart against the kind of emotional harm a man centuries older than him could inflict; he didn't understand that sometimes Ichigo _wanted_ it to hurt.

48. Precious –"Yes, my Precious," Kisuke said, unexpectedly imitating Golum from Lord of the Rings, with his nose pinched shut, and Ichigo laughed so hard that the tea he'd been drinking sprayed out his nose...mostly out of surprise.

49. Hunger –He could feel a dull ache building low in his abdomen as he stared at the fresh dirt covering his lover's grave; he would do anything to see the hunger in those brown eyes, to feel the softness of the teen's skin, to hear his voice just one more time.

50. Believe –It's hard to believe in something when all faith has left you behind; Inoue had learned that the hard way as she watched a pale, large hand snake under Kurosaki-kun's t-shirt and the automatic reaction of the redhead's body as he arched into the touch.

* * *

Trumpet Geek © November 2008

READ: if you want to use one of my ideas for a drabble or a story, you MUST ask me first for permissin.


	5. Delta set

**1Sentence: UraIchi**

_By:_ TG

-

-

-

_Author's Note:_ THE LAST SET!!! I'm so excited. You have no idea how happy I am to get to this point  The further you go with these, the harder they get. Which is why you are probably noticing a lot of similarities between sentences by now. And why some sentences suck monkey nuts  Oh well, it's just an exercise to get my creative juices flowing.

I'm planning on starting a 1Sentence set for FullMetal Alchemist if anyone is interested in that!!!

_Warnings:_ Some sentences rated M.

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own Bleach.

-

-

-

* * *

1. Air –He gasped for air, oxygen, life, but he couldn't get any down to his burning lungs; his ribs hurt, and his heart hurt because he knew that if help didn't arrive soon, he wouldn't ever see his blonde lover again.

2. Apples –Apples were are the forbidden fruit, Kisuke mused as he watched Ichigo take another bite, grey eyes following a drop of juice slipping down his chin.

3. Beginning –"I've never told Ichigo that I love him, Yoruichi; if it didn't have a beginning, then it cannot have an end."

4. Bugs –He wouldn't put it past his brilliant but oh so annoying lover to bug his room; just in case, he made sure to jerk off extra loud in hopes of giving Kisuke a nosebleed of massive proportions.

5. Coffee –'Coffee,' Ichigo thought reverently as he inhaled deeply and drank out of his cup; Kisuke smiled behind the rim of his mug and watched him –ah, domestic bliss.

6. Dark –The night is darkest just before the dawn, and Ichigo thought that this was perhaps the darkest night of them all.

7. Despair –Kisuke knew a little about despair, being hundreds of years old, but nothing –_nothing _–felt as bad as when Ichigo walked out his door for the last time.

8. Doors –When one door closes, another one opens; Orihime smiled at Ichigo, turned, and walked away, chanting that old adage in her mind to keep from crying.

9. Drink –'Okay,' Kisuke decided as Ichigo flailed his arms around and giggled, 'Ichigo was never having another alcoholic beverage again.'

10. Duty –There were so many times in the past when Isshin wanted to take his son into his arms and take all the pain away, but he knew that it was his duty as a father to let Ichigo continue on his own; every bird leaves the nest, after all, but Isshin highly doubted that these birds were out saving the world every night.

11. Earth –The ground tilted under his feet and he fell to his knees, gasping and hacking up wet, sticky blood as the sword withdrew from his abdomen; he didn't dare look around him in case those mercurial eyes were watching his moment of weakness.

12. End –Ends and means, that was Kisuke's life motto as he stuck the little ball of power inside of Rukia's gigai for Aizen to find; really, it was just all part of the plan.

13. Fall –He imagined Ichigo's innocence, his body laying in a pile of leaves and laughing, and his throat clenched and went dry.

14. Fire –"There's been a fire, and you are listed as the next of kin," and Ichigo dropped the phone, which landed on the floor and broke with a crack, and ran out the door without even grabbing a coat to warm him from the cool weather; 'Oh god oh god oh god oh Kisuke oh god…'

15. Flexible –Kisuke raised an eyebrow at his lover; "Why Ichigo, I didn't realize you were so…flexible."

16. Flying –The steamed carrot came out of nowhere and stuck to his cheek; he glared at Kisuke, who was innocently looking the other way…yeah right.

17. Food –If diamonds were a girl's best friend, then food was definitely Ichigo's, Kisuke thought as he watched his lover inhale the food he'd cooked with a serene smile on his lips.

18. Foot –Ichigo was innocently eating his dinner at the nice restaurant Kisuke had dragged them to when a foot felt its way up his leg, over his thigh and –Ichigo squeaked and choked on his tea, and Kisuke laughed at him.

19. Grave –Kisuke sighed –one foot in the grave, and the other on the banana peel.

20. Green –Green was a painful color; every time he saw it, it reminded him of the man's pants, shirt, hat, things he knew he could never have again.

21. Head –"I didn't realize your head was so big," Ichigo muttered, turning red at the look his lover was giving him; "You asshole, I meant your ego!!"

22. Hollow –He felt numb inside, sometimes, when he remembered that his lover –the person he trusted most in his life –had created that evil being inside of him.

23. Honor –Ichigo was the most honorable person she knew, but why was he degrading himself with a man hundreds of years older…with a man…?

24. Hope –"Some things are more important than your dreams, Ichigo*," Kisuke whispered into his hair as he tried to soothe away Ichigo's worries; "You are one of them."

25. Light –The difference between light and dark, Kisuke decided, was having Ichigo there to lead him over the rough places.

26. Lost –The door of the Shoten shut in Ichigo's face and Rukia thought he'd never looked so lost.

27. Metal –the metal of their swords clanged and Kisuke had to fight off the lazy smile that wanted to quirk his lips at the heated stare his young lover was giving him.

28. New –Ichigo, bless him, was incredibly innocent; Kisuke loved it when Ichigo looked at him with that look in his eyes, as if he was drinking in every moment, because that was how new lovers looked at each other.

29. Old –Kisuke always managed to laugh it off whenever Ichigo called him an old man, because he couldn't let the teen know how much their age difference actually bothered him.

30. Peace –Peace was something neither of them could ever have; "The world is saved, but not for us*."

31. Poison –He felt like he'd already been poisoned, been drugged on Kisuke, because now he couldn't not be with him, even if it killed him.

32. Pretty –"You…just……….I AM NOT PRETTY!"

33. Rain –The looked at each other and the rain mixed with tears on her face as he whispered, "I'm sorry, I can't."

34. Regret –"There will always be things you regret, Ichigo…don't let me be one of them."

35. Roses –"What the fuck, Kisuke, I am NOT a girl," Ichigo screeched, hand automatically reaching out to accept the bouquet of roses anyway.

36. Secret –"This is the best thing I have in my life, why should I before to keep it a secret," Ichigo shouted; Kisuke's eyes widened and he stared –when had Ichigo grown up?

37. Snake –The road of life takes many twists and turns, but this was one he hadn't expected, he thought as the gravediggers lowered Kisuke's coffin into the ground; Ichigo forced himself to do nothing more than clench his fists and walk away.

38. Snow –The taste of snow on his tongue reminded Ichigo of his lover –fresh, clean, and perfect.

39. Solid –His lover's body was strong and solid next to his, and while the thought could have sent sparks of heat to pool in his stomach, all it did was make him smile; it wasn't always about sex.

40. Spring –Ichigo stood in the courtyard behind the Shoten, eyes closed and face tipped to the sky as rivulets of water poured off of him from the angry, purple clouds above; he started as a pair of warm arms wrapped around him and Kisuke's warm breath ghosted his ear.

41. Stable –Kisuke was concerned about him having a normal life, he knew that, but he also knew that some girl his age who could never understand him would never be enough.

42. Strange –Rukia looked back and forth between Urahara and Ichigo, shook her head, then walked away; if those two wanted to argue like children, then so be it –besides, she knew what they were _really_ up to and she didn't want to witness their mating rituals.

43. Summer –The fall of sunlight through the curtains illuminated the auburn locks splayed out on the pillow, and Ichigo smiled a bitter smile of regret, wishing that Orihime was Kisuke and knowing that marrying her was a mistake but he could never take it back; he couldn't hurt his friend like that, so instead he suffered alone.

44. Taboo –"Kisuke, you should know better than to fuck an innocent fifteen year old child," Yoruichi whispered; her voice didn't have to be raised to make Kisuke wince away.

45. Ugly –Ichigo traced the scar that led from his stomach and wound down past his hip, wishing he were still perfect and whole because that's what his lover deserved.

46. War –War was brutal, but not as brutal as love, Ichigo thought as he sat hunched on the school roof, rain mixing with sweat from his flight from Kisuke –Urahara, now –and tears.

47. Water –Kisuke opened the door and stared; the water droplets glistened off of Ichigo's body and in his hair, and dripped down his stomach and below, past the towel wrapped around his slim waste, and he was beautiful.

48. Welcome –Ichigo stared at the mat beneath his feet and rolled his eyes; "Butter my buns and call me a biscuit, Kisuke –?"

49. Winter –Kisuke hated winter, but at least he had Ichigo there with him to remind him of the light and warmth of summer.

50. Wood –The fireplace crackled as Kisuke added another log to the dwindling fire, glad he was invited to spend Christmas unwrapping presents and eating ham with his best friend and his young lover and the two little girls who had grown so near and dear to his heart.

* * *

Just wanted to say THANK YOU FOR READING, this series is now officially completed :D

*Lines stolen from others… I believe the first is stolen from an FMA author on LJ and the second is stolen from the actual anime. Aka NOT MINE.


End file.
